guess im stuck with you
by bunni-and-phantom
Summary: bunni: HEY YALL um wow im hyper um phatom? take over while i take my sanity pills  phantom: okay! this is our first story so go easy on us we hope you like our wacky story the yugioh stuff was bunnis idea!  bunni and phantom: RATED T FOR TEENS! we swear!
1. Chapter 1

bunni is ur avarage college student at new domino college she gets ur avarege scores a few B's here and there mostly A's you have to be getting good scores to get in new domino college she had no room mate least not yet and she had a school girl crush on crow hogan he got all A's he had spikey orange hair with a greenish blue head band with three rings in it he wore the college uniform a white blazer and black pants with lite black shoes girls had the same blazer but they had black skirts insted of the black pants the boys wear they had socks to match their gray shoes crow hogans friends yusei fudo and jack atlas get all A's too yusei has navy blue hair with yellow streaks going along spikes on the side of his head yusei had blue eyes and a yellow tattoo along the right side of his cheek jack had blond hair and violet eyes now for bunni she has long black hair with orange eyes bunni has a kind heart but that will soon change for the better or for the worse... "COME ON SYRUS OR IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" a loud voice shouted "OF ALL TIMES OF ALL FUCKING TIMES YOU HAVE TO DROP YOUR FUCKING SUITCASE!" she shouted again... "im sorry!" a shy voice said back... there were two people one a girl and one a boy the girl had brown hair that was short and brown eyes she had on a black shirt with a navy jacket and grey pants to match she had a rough personalty the boy had light blue hair that was spread to the sides he had on a red shirt with a yellow jacket and black pants they had the same kind of shoes on sneakers with brown trimmings the girl was named phantom the boy was named syrus and on the ground... was a droped suitcase being picked up by syrus after it was picked up they went to the ceramony soon after the ceramony it came time to head to ur dorm rooms phantom had '264' syrus had '266' two rooms away from phantom *knock knock knock* the door opened to reveal bunni "yes?" bunni and crow were studing it looked like bunni tried to get crow to ask her out from the way she looked she had her hair tied up in a big blue bow and she was wearing a short orange skirt with a black bird print her shirt also had a black bird print and it was orange too she had orange high heels to match "hi im looking for room '264' do u know were that is?" phantom asked "yes this is room '264' you must be my new room mate" bunni said trying to be happy about it she really wanted crow for a room mate he was staying with his friends yusei and jack right now after syrus knew were his room is he went there *knock knock* "come in!" syrus opend the door and peeked in and saw a guy wearing only black pants he had brown hair with orange atop his hair and he had light brown eyes syrus got jittery "uh um uhhh..." the guy laughed "my name is jaden yours?" jaden asked "s-s-s-syrus..." syrus said a little scared "dont worry im not gunna hurt you" jaden said in a sweet yet calming tone this calmed syrus down he felt like jaden was trustable phantom made him shy around others with everything she does to make him frightend he wished he could stand up to phantom but she was always more strong and brave he was the meek and scared one... "UGHHHHHHH! I HATE THIS!" bunni screamed into her pillow "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS WITH YOU!" phantom yelled back "ohh im trying to get crow to go out with me but he's being tough!" bunni said while fluffing her hair "thats what his name is? crow?" phantom started laughing till bunni smacked her across the face "DONT NOT DISS CROWWY-KINS! GOT IT MIS-bunni: okay ik thats weird!phantom: you said it .-. crowwy-kins? srlsy?bunni: STOP IT I LUV CROWWY-KINS! *hugs a crow plushie* he's my little black bird ^-^phantom: wwwwwweeeeeiiiiirrrrd!bunni: BACK TO THE STORY!-S FALLEN FREAK!" bunni got so pissed off she was ready to kill her new room mate she hated when people dissed crow in fact she would kill for him "HEY HEY STOP IT WAT THE FUCK DID I DO!" phatom shouted meanwhile... "gyahh!" syrus hid under the bed "sounds like bunni got pissed" jaden laughed syrus had a scared expression he was scared of bunni now everyone could only wonder what would happen next...bunni: well that was nice huh phantom?phantom had ice on her eye: yeah real nice . YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FUCKING EYE!bunni: LET IT GO *hugs her crow plushie* anyways see you next chapter bai! *waves with her crow plushie*phantom: bye!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bunni: btw some of this chapter i did with out phantom dont mad i had to... anyways im posting this rite now! phantom when ur done reading this I MISSED YOU SO MUCH (this is being posted for my friend phantom for when she gets back on) WELCOME BACK PHANTOM!


	2. Chapter 2

**the next day...**"WAKE UP!" bunni shouted while kicking phantom "ARGH!" phanrom screamd after she fell out of her bed phantom had the bed to the left bunni had the bed to the right bunni had on the school uniform for girls "put this on!" bunni threw the girl school uniform that phantom had to wear during school hours "NO WAY AM I WEARING A SKIRT!" phantom shouted after a while of fighting phantom got ready for her first day of college it was a bust "you sucked on the test phantom" bunni said in a giggle "oh hush up!" phantom hissed in a warning "jeez calm down!" bunni said "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" syrus came runing to phantom "I SAID IM SORRY!" a boy with spikey hair said he was wearing the school uniform "chazz it doesnt help!" jaden said while punching the other boy in the arm "TAKE IT EASY I ONLY JUMPED OUT AND SCARED HIM!" the boy we now know as chazz shouted "wow looks like we wandered into a bucha weirdos" a boy said while laughing his gut out he had long blue hair and red eyes he was wearing the same uniform as all the other boys "your so weird today vance" the boy next to him said the boy had greenish blue eyes with dark blue hair "oh shut up jessie" vance said "why dont u shut up vance!" jessie said nearly shouting "i whould but ur making it hard!" as the two boys fought about who should shut up and after a while everyone just shut up them selfs and went back to their rooms and did there homework and went to sleep "ugh ugghh AAAHHHHH!" bunni screamed at the top of her lungs before her mouth was shut "mmmmmm ugh" syrus had heard the scream and woke up but not before... "AAAAHHH! MMMM! MMM!" syrus had his mouth clamped shut by a cloth "ughh wats going on? AAAHHHH! MMMM!" jaden had his mouth shut by cloth too he looked over at the door a man stood there hold a squirming bunni tied up with her mouth tied shut with a cloth "wats going on? what do these people want?" jaden thoughtbunni: what will happen to em? its up to phantom now to decide what happens there may be a death idkphantom: OH I GOT IT! *phantoms mouth got clampd*bunni: IM STILL TYPEING PHANTOM! NO SPOILERS! BAI! *phantom mubled "BAI!"*


	3. Chapter 3

bunni had woken up in a chamber of some sorts seemd like forever she heard a voice "ugh were are we..?" jaden woke up groggy "jaden?" bunni said almost in terror "AAAHHHHH! JADEN BUNNI HELP!" syrus cried out in terror he was chained up like a dog while jaden was strapped to a table and bunni was tied up like a bondege slave ropes around her legs and her arms and torso"im scared!" syrus said shivering out of fear "its alright syrus!" jaden called from the table he was strapped too "its ok! OW!" bunni fell down while trying to sit up "i feel like a worm!" bunni said "guys what are we gonna d-" jaden was cut short by the only door in the room flying open to reveal a man dressed in a bloody docters coat carrying a big knife nobody screamed they just shiverd the man walked over to the table with jaden strapped on it and pointed the knife at jadens neck jaden screamed in pain when it started sliceing into his skin he thought he was gonna lose his head till..."HYAH!" bunni tripped the man who was cutting jadens neck she grabbed the knife with her mouth and went for the mans heart she stabbed him in the heart when she let go of the knife she said "THATS FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!"blood poured out of the wound when bunni knocked the handle down and the mans heart came out of his body suddenly... "SBPD!" the door flew open again this time revealing police everyone screamed like it was the end of the world"AH! oh its just the police! thank god your here!" bunni was glad the police were here "OH MY GOD!" one of the police said while looking at the dead man's heart of of his body "OH MY GOD IT WAS A FREAKING JOKE OH MY GOD!" bunni was scared as heck "haha did we get her? OH GOD!" phantom walked in after seeing the man dead she screamed like heck "BUNNI IT WAS A JOKE!" bunni had killed someone during a joke but it seemed so real "j-j-jaden were u in on this?" jaden shoke his head "syrus?" syrus shook his head too bunni had killed someone she wasnt letting this one go


End file.
